¿Creias que nunca me casaria?
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: Has pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que estubo en ese hospital, las personas han cambiado mucho, pero sobre todo House,¿que encontrara despues de tanto tiempo? Averiagualo aquí
1. Chapter 1

Nunca pensó que volvería a aquel edificio, sin embargo ahí estaba, parada frente a la puerta de cristal a un paso de entrar a la clínica, parecía que no había pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo ya eras años desde ella y el se vieron por ultima vez.

Pensaba en la ironía de las cosas, dos veces ese hombre la había sacado de su vida, y si embargo, ahí estaba, una vez mas, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarlo, viajo un largo tiempo para poder verlo, hablarle, y estaba a un solo paso de poder hacerlo.

Cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente, hizo presión sobre la puerta y esta se abrió, inmediatamente los sonidos de la clínica inundaron sus oídos, camino despacio, sin hablar con nadie, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Las enfermeras por su parte la habían reconocido, no cambio mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en el hospital, los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, así como las miradas llenas de curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, en el reducido espacio del elevador, ella trababa de mantener la calma, su nerviosismo iba en aumento, miraba constantemente el cambiar de los números del panel de mando, y conforme pasaban respiraba más agitadamente.

Finalmente la pequeña caja metálica detuvo su acenso, las puertas se abrieron muy lentamente, por lo menos eso le había parecido a ella, toda una eternidad, dio su primer paso fuera del cubículo y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí, pero lo contuvo, tenia que hacer esto, a eso había venido y ahora no se iba a echar para atrás.

Camino lentamente, sintió que le fallaban un poco las piernas, pero no por eso detuvo, tan solo unos metros y una voz la interrumpió, una voz muy conocida para ella, y que a pesar de todo la lleno de alegría.

Wilson¿Stacy?

Stacy: Hola James¿Cómo estas?

Wilson: Muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía visiblemente sorprendido

Stacy: Sabes la respuesta, no necesitas preguntarlo

Wilson¿vienes a verlo? – Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, ella solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – no puedes, digo, no debes hacerlo las cosas han cambiado demasiado desde que te fuiste y él

Stacy: Tengo que hacerlo, medite acerca de esto por mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con él

Wilson¿Tu esposo sabe que estas aquí?

Stacy: Algo debe imaginar, nos divorciamos hace mas o menos dos años, después de que me fui de aquí las cosas no estaban muy bien entre nosotros, y bueno, después de la recuperación de Mark lo dejamos, creo que fue lo mejor, dime¿a ti como te ha ido?

Wilson: Volví a casarme

Stacy¿Y quien es la futura ex señora de Wilson? – dijo en tono jocoso

Wilson (sonriendo): Nada de ex señora, dudo mucho que me valla a deshacer de ella o ella de mí

Stacy¿La conozco?

Wilson: Muy bien – hizo una pausa para ver los ojos llenos de curiosidad de su amiga – es Lisa Cuddy

Stacy¿En verdad¡Valla!.. Pues muchas felicidades

Aquella conversación pudo haberse alargado mucho más que eso, pero antes de que siguieran con el cuestionario mutuo, una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, se acerco hasta ellos y tiro del pantalón de Wilson.

Niña: Tío James – el se inclino hasta la pequeña y la tomo en brazos

Wilson¿Qué haces aquí?

Niña: Estaba el laboratorio pero me aburrí, tengo que esperar a que mama acabe con su trabajo antes de ir con papa

Wilson¿Tu mama sabe que estas aquí? – La pequeña se quedo callada – Me lo imaginaba

Tratando de desviar un poco la atención del regaño del que seguramente seria victima, la pequeña hablo¿Quién es ella¿Tu novia?

Stacy: Tu tío esta casado cielo, yo soy solo una amiga

Niña: Mi papa dice que todos los matrimonios son ¿Cómo era? Ah si, miserables, que todos mienten y engañan, sobre todo si es el matrimonio de mi tío James, por que el es que engaña

Una sonora risa salió de la garganta de Stacy, y un sonrojo incomodo inundo las mejillas de Wilson, esa niña era muy inteligente para su edad, hablaba como un adulto, así que ella decidió poner a prueba a su pequeña interlocutora.

Stacy¿Entonces si en todos los matrimonios se engañan, tu papa engaña a tu mama?

Niña: No, por que ellos no están casados, y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, así no tienen la oportunidad

Stacy: Definitivamente eres una niña muy lista, me llamo Stacy¿y tú?

Niña: Soy April

Wilson: Tengo que llevar a April con su madre

Stacy: Ve tranquilo, ya sabes donde voy a estar y que voy a estar haciendo

Wilson: Eso no me deja nada tranquilo

De pronto una música estruendosa llega hasta ellos, unas cuentas oficinas adelante, alguien estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica sin ninguna consideración por los pacientes o los trabajadores del lugar, Stacy sonrió con calidez y giró su rostro para ver a Wilson

Stacy: Creo que esta en casa, y por lo que puedo darme cuenta no esta ocupado en nada importante, voy a verlo

Wilson: No creo que sea buena idea – bajo a la niña al suelo que inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección de la oficina donde provenía el estruendoso sonido

Stacy: Perdóname James, pero esto es algo que debo hacer

Wilson cerro los ojos, y se dispuso a seguirla, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la pequeña April iba hacia la oficina de Diagnostico, así que tomaron camino hacia haya.

Stacy y Wilson se quedaron estáticos en la puerta, encontraron a House dándole la espalda a la entrada, así que no se percato de su llegada. La niña por su parte, estaba frente a el pidiéndole la guitarra y el de no muy buena gana se la quitaba del hombro para dársela.

House: Eres igual a tu madre – gruñía el medico – siempre quitándome mis juguetes

Stacy (en voz baja)¿Quién es la madre de la niña?

Wilson (en voz baja): Es Cameron

Stacy: Parece que pasa mucho tiempo con House, ya veo por que esa forma de hablar

Wilson: Aquí hay más de lo que parece

House se sentó en su escritorio mientras observaba como la niña trataba de tocar de la misma forma que lo había hecho el hace unos momentos, cuando alzo su vista de la niña y al enderezar el cuerpo vio en la puerta las figuras de Wilson y…

House¿Van a pasar o se que darán ahí toda la mañana?

Stacy: Hola Greg

House¿que haces aquí?

Stacy: Necesitamos hablar, hace algún tiempo dejamos una conversación pendiente

Wilson: Yo me encargo de April

House: Vamos a comer algo…

House tomo su bastón y se levanto para salir con Stacy, de la oficina, la niña estaba tan concentrada en la guitarra que no hizo caso de la mirada que el doctor le dio antes de salir.

Sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, ninguno decía una palabra, House miraba su bastón mientras daba pequeños golpes en el suelo con el, Stacy, simplemente no sabia como abordar el tema.

House¿Qué viniste a buscar?

Stacy: Una explicación, quiero saber que fue lo que paso entre los dos, por que me sacaste de tu vida

House: Era lo mejor

Stacy¿Para quién?

House: Para ti, tenias un hombre que te amaba y que hubiera dado la vida por ti, conmigo no había nada, con el al menos tenias un futuro

Stacy: Nos divorciamos hace un par de años

House: Entonces me equivoque

Stacy¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

House: Tú fuiste quien me abandono primero, no necesito decir más

Stacy: Entonces fue en venganza por lo de tu pierna – decía ya irritada – solo trate de salvar tú vida

House: Si hubiera sido una venganza Mark estaría muerto, me refiero a que si tu no me diste una explicación hace años ¿Por qué debería dártela yo a ti?

Stacy¿Qué quieres de mí?

House: NO hay nada que puedas ofrecerme

La plática fue abruptamente interrumpida por la pequeña niña que Stacy había conocido algunos momentos atrás. Llego sin que nadie la viera, y abrazo a House, quien para sorpresa Stacy se dejo abrazar y acaricio la espalda de la niña, detrás de ella Allison Cameron apareció.

Cameron: Lamento interrumpir pero los resultados de el estudio de metales pesados dieron negativo y también el examen toxicológico, estábamos equivocados, el no se provoco esto

House: Hagan una tomografía, quiero descartar lesiones cerebrales, dile a Foreman que cuando haya descartado eso haga una punción lumbar buscando infecciones, cuando tenga los resultados avísenme de inmediato

April: Si – dio un beso a House – nos vemos en tu oficina papa

Stacy¿Papa? – repitió ella en voz baja

House: Espero que esta vez aportes algo al diagnostico

April: Si – dijo la niña emocionada antes de salir corriendo tras su madre que ya estaba por salir de la cafetería

House: Cobarde – susurro el medico mientras miraba como Cameron se alejaba

Stacy: James me advirtió que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no pensé que a tales extremos

House¿Acaso pensante que jamás me casaría? – dijo el nefrólogo repitiendo las palabras que ella mismo de menciono años atrás

Stacy: Francamente, nunca te imagine como padre de familia

House: Ni yo tampoco, pero no hago mal el trabajo

Stacy: Ya lo veo, parece que tu hija te adora

House: No la culpo, soy irresistible – hizo una pausa – en cambio el otro siente adoración por su madre

Stacy¿Otro?

House: Ven…

Tomo su bastón y subieron hasta la oficina de Cuddy. Ella estaba trabajando, sumergida en los papeles que decoraban su escritorio, se sobresalto por la abrupta entrada de House, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando detrás de el vio a Stacy.

Cuddy¿No sabes tocar las puertas?

House: Sabia que debía detenerme frente al cristal y hacer algo, pero no pude recordar que cosa era

Cuddy: Hola Stacy, cuanto tiempo sin verte

House: Si, si, si… dejen la etiqueta para otra ocasión – mirando a Lisa - ¿Dónde esta?

Cuddy: Jugando en la otra habitación

House abrió la puerta de la oficina contigua a la de Cuddy y desapareció por unos minutos

Stacy: Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, apropósito, felicidades por tu matrimonio, Wilson me lo dijo

Cuddy: Muchas Gracias, y si, creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado

House apareció en la oficina de la mano de un pequeño de unos dos años.

House: Te presento a Gregory House

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy se quedo de piedra cuando los vio, primero observo un poco a House, ahí estaba, aquella era la imagen de hombre que ella recordaba, un poco desalineado y con actitud de prepotente sabelotodo, y sin embargo, era tan diferente. Luego miro al pequeño niño que aun sostenía a su padre de la mano, observo sus ojos, los mismos ojos de su padre, el mismo color azul profundo, pero sin embargo limpios, sin rastro de maldad y llenos de inocencia.

Cuddy muy hábilmente había abandonado su oficina para ir a ver a Wilson, así que estaban en cierta intimidad

Stacy: Ahora me doy cuenta

Stacy se inclino hasta la altura del pequeño niño que no había dicho nada desde que su padre lo condujo hasta la oficina

Stacy: Mi nombre es Stacy ¿Cómo estas? – dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarlo

El pequeño se soltó de la mano de su padre y estiro su pequeño brazo para alcanzar la mano que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo

Júnior: Soy Greg House… pero me dicen Júnior…

Stacy se levanto después de hacerle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza al niño

Stacy: Se parece mucho a ti

House: No tanto como yo quisiera… es muy parecido a su madre…

Júnior: Papa… ¿puedo ir a jugar?

House: Ve

El niño dio la vuela y desapareció tras la puerta por la que antes había entrado

Stacy: ¿Lo dejas solo en una oficina?

House: Después de que nació mi hija, tuvimos problemas, Allison y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí, así que Cuddy ofreció un espacio para adaptarlo como sala de juegos, Wilson y ella nos los padrinos de los niños

Stacy: Ya veo, ¿aun no me has dicho como es que estas casado?

House: Yo no estoy casado, simplemente vivo en familia

Stacy: Ya lo recuerdo, tu hija me lo dijo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, por ejemplo la forma en que April habla, de verdad que es una niña muy inteligente

House: Tiene buenos genes, será una mujer muy hermosa, eso es por parte de Allison, y de mi parte heredo mi encanto

Stacy: Ya lo creo, bueno, dime, ¿como fue que terminaste en esta situación?

House: Es una larga historia

Stacy: Me gustan las historias largas

_Flash Back _

_Cameron: Toma _

_House: ¿Que es esto?_

_Cameron: Mi carta de renuncia _

_House: No tienes que hacer esto _

_Cameron: Creo que ya no hay nada que pueda aprender aquí _

_Cameron dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta la voz de House la detuvo_

_House: Antes de que te vallas – dejo su bastón a un lado y se acerco hasta ella, la tomo de los hombros y se acerco hasta su rostro para besarla. Al principio ella no contesto al beso, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero poco a poco, al sentir el movimiento de los labios de House sobre los suyos ella contesto. _

_La primera vez que se habían besado, ella intentaba engañarlo, pero no pudo, aun así logro probar el sabor de él. Pero ahora no había ningún engaño, Gregory House la estaba besando y se entregaba de lleno a ese beso. Cameron no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y entre abrió la boca dejando al doctor jugar con su lengua y explorar con libertad su boca. Tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar_

_Cameron: ¿Por qué?_

_House: Te contrate por que sabia que tenias un gran potencias, además de que eres el lado humano que me hace falta, es verdad que eres muy hermosa, y que verte todos los días se convierte en un placer, pero te contrate por que vi en ti lo que a mi me hace falta – decía mientras la miraba a los ojos – no quería que te fueras sin que lo supieras_

_Cameron pensó por un momento buscando el momento exacto en el que aquella respuesta hubiera contestado a alguna duda trascendental. Mientras tanto House soltó su agarre y camino hasta su escritorio para observar los papeles que tenía frente a él _

_House: Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me conteste mi correspondencia – decía mientras encendía el computador_

_Cameron: ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – Dijo saliendo de su trance – Estoy a punto de irme y contentas a una pregunta que te hice hace años, y ahora me das a entender que soy importante para ti _

_House: No importa lo que haya dicho – decía sin verla – tu te iras, ¿Qué importa ahora cualquier cosa que yo pueda decir?_

_Cameron estaba furiosa, ¿Cuánto tenia que pasar para que ese hombre le respondiera sin rodeos? Esperaba solo que le diera una buena razón para quedarse, pero parecía que eso no llegaría nunca. Camino hasta ponerse delante de su escritorio _

_Cameron: Eres un completo idiota, y sabes, lo peor es que te gusta serlo, te gusta ser el medico miserable, frió y calculador, pero cuando se trata de personas simplemente no puedes enfrentarlo, Foreman se fue por que le demostraste que solo podías pensar en ti mismo, te vas a quedar solo_

_House: Siempre lo he estado – dijo tranquilamente – las personas sobre valoran la compañía _

_Cameron: Lo único que quiero es que me demuestres que aun puedo aprender algo de ti… _

_House: Hemos trabajado mucho en este tiempo, puedes defenderte muy bien con lo que has visto aquí _

_Cameron: No me refiero al trabajo, si no a ti… _

_House: Ya sabes lo suficiente de mi, soy el estupido más grande del mundo… al que le gusta ser miserable y que sufre de un dolor insoportable cada noche y cada mañana… soy Gregory House… y ni tu ni nadie pueden cambiar eso _

_Cameron: ¿Eso es un reto? _

_House: ¿No tenias que irte ya?- dijo tratando de cortar la conversación _

_Cameron: Bien, si eso es lo que quieres me iré… pero quiero que seas tu quien me saque de su vida – tomo su carta de renuncia y la rompió frente a el – despídeme como lo hiciste con Cheese _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Stacy: No pudiste hacerlo

House: Me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas de haberlo hecho

Stacy: Dijiste que Foreman renuncio y despediste a Chesse, según entendí la única que se quedo contigo fue Cameron

House: Foreman estuvo trabajando un año en Boston, cuando salio de aquí el Hospital Laurence Brinth lo contrato – hecho la cabeza hacia atrás – Estuvo aquí en una conferencia, Cuddy lo invito.

Stacy: Y se quedo – con gesto de duda - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

House: La conferencia coincidió con el nacimiento de mi hija

_Flash Back_

_La conferencia estaba por empezar, aquellos pasillos le traían muchos recuerdos, pensó que nunca volvería a poner un pie en ese hospital, pero había recibido una invitación muy especial de Lisa Cuddy, y no encontró argumentos para negarse, así que ahí estaba, buscando con la mirada alguien conocido, cuando una voz femenina o detuvo en seco, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que se dio la vuelta para verla, pero su sorpresa muy mayor cuando la vio "tan cambiada". _

_Foreman: ¿Cameron? – Dijo con sorpresa y alegría – te ves muy bien – y acto seguido la abrazo_

_Cameron: Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – decía mientras se separaba un poco _

_Foreman: Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí, y bueno mucho menos así – decía mientras ponía una mano sobre el abultado vientre – no deberías estar descansando en tu casa, estas muy avanzada_

_Cameron: Por ahora solo estoy en el laboratorio no tengo grandes responsabilidades y bueno, que mejor que estando en un hospital cuando entre el labor ¿no crees?_

_Foreman: Si, creo que tienes razón – decía alegremente – supongo que Chesse debe estar muy feliz con esto_

_Cameron: La verdad es que no lo se, hace cerca de un año que no se nada de él, lo ultimo que me entere es que se iba del país_

_Foreman: Pensé que él _

_Cameron: No, no es el padre – decía risueña – te sorprenderás más cuando sepas quien es el padre _

_Foreman: ¿Lo conozco? – dijo visiblemente consternado_

_Una enfermera se les acerco cortando la conversación, la conferencia estaba por empezar y les indicaba que entraran en el auditorio. Fue en plena conferencia cuando Cameron comenzó con las contracciones, bastante fuertes como para resistirlas, así que abandono la sala seguida de cerca por un preocupado Foreman, Cuddy no tardo en acercarse a ellos y la llevo de inmediato a un quirófano, la pequeña venia de nalgas, así que entre manos tiempo pasara era mucho mejor. La pequeña April nació esa misma tarde pesando 3Kilos 200 gramos y midiendo 47 centímetros. Una vez que a Cameron la trasladaron a una habitación. Foreman la visito. _

_Foreman: ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Cameron: Aun estoy un poco aturdida, ¿Dónde esta mi hija?_

_Foreman: Ahora te la traen, tranquila, es una bebe muy hermosa, ¿ya decidiste el nombre? _

_Cameron: Aun no, su padre y yo aun no lo hemos decidido _

_Cuddy entro a la habitación sosteniendo en sus brazos a la bebe. Cuando llego junto a Cameron, Foreman la ayudo a incorporarse un poco y Cuddy le entrego a la bebe _

_Cameron: ¿Aun no han llegado? – Pregunto a Cuddy – acabo de llamarlos deben estar por llegar _

_Foreman estaba muy entretenido mirando a la bebe, cuando pudo ver en su pequeño brazo la pulsera de identificación, la curiosidad pudo con él y giro un poco el papel para leerlo "April H."_

_Foreman: Parece que tu hija ya tiene nombre _

_Cameron: ¿Cómo? – miro interrogante a Cuddy _

_Cuddy: Ordenes del padre _

_Cameron: No puedo creerlo – decía con mal humor – pensé que al menos respetaría nuestro acuerdo _

_No pudo seguir con lo que iba diciendo por que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe asustando a sus ocupantes, el umbral de la puerta la figura de Wilson y House aparecieron._

_Foreman: Tú nunca cambias ¿cierto? – Decía volviendo la vista a Cameron – igual de desconsiderado que siempre_

_House hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del neurólogo y fue directamente a sentarse a un costado de Cameron, y apartando un poco la manta para poder ver al bebe_

_House: Se parece mucho a ti _

_Cameron: Supongo que en algo habrá salido a ti _

_Fin del Flash Back_

House: Parece que el nacimiento de April cambio en mucho la forma de pensar de Foreman, y por decirlo de alguna forma extrañaba trabajar aquí, por eso cuando Cuddy le ofreció de nuevo el trabajo se quedo

Stacy: Jamás pensé que formaras una familia

House: Tuve una relación muy corta con Cameron – decía pensativo – primero solo fue sexo, un mes después de que ella intentara renunciar ya estábamos viviendo juntos y al siguiente mes ya esperábamos a April

Stacy: Demasiado rápido

House: La culpa fue mía – dijo relajado – quería adelantar a pasos agigantados todo el tiempo que había perdido

Stacy: Nunca te casaste

House: No creo en el matrimonio eso lo sabes, es solo un contrato

Stacy: Por un momento llegue a pensar que tu hija había sido algo que no habías planeado, un accidente, pero cuando vi a tu hijo esa idea desapareció, el vino a confirmar mis sospechas

House: Cameron quería otro hijo

Continuara….

---------

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En este capitulo presento la primera parte de los hechos, explicando como es que llegamos al punto de que House fuera padre de familia, espero que les guste y en el próximo capitulo veremos la profundidad de la relación de Cameron y House, también el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, y como evolucionaron las cosas en el hospital.

Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Mil gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash Back _

_House estaba sentado frente a su piano tocando una suave melodía, aquel día se sentía un poco extraño, y como casi siempre, la música le servia de distracción a sus pensamientos. _

_April: Papa… _

"_¿De donde había salido la niña?" se preguntaba al tiempo que apartaba su atención del piano par posarla en su hija. Dos años, cual quiera que lo viera en este momento no se creería que fuese su hija, y sin embargo ahí estaba, con sus dos años y llena de energía, se preguntaba que seria lo que esa pequeña diablita estaría tramando, por que aquella mirada atenta y llena de anhelo solo la ponía cuando hablaba de algo que le interesaba mucho y junto con ello normalmente habría alguna dificultad para el. _

_House: ¿Qué necesitas? _

_April: Un hermanito_

_House: ¿Qué? – Visiblemente sorprendido por la petición de su hija - ¿Un hermano? – Repitió las palabras con la intención de buscar la razón por la cual April le pediría algo así - ¿Tiene algo que ver tu madre con esto? – pregunto mas para si mismo que a la niña _

_Cameron por su parte estaba viendo la escena desde el umbral de la puerta del estudio, En realidad ella había estado pensando en tener otro bebe, y esa idea le había rondado la cabeza por las ultimas semanas, y al parecer, como todo lo que ocurría en esa casa, no era desconocido por su compañero. Quizás por ello emitió una sonora risa en cuanto escucho a House preguntarle aquello a si hija, ella no había tenido que ver, pero seguramente a él no se le quitaría de la cabeza esa idea. _

_La risa de Cameron capto inmediatamente la atención de House, este levanto la mirada y la miro con gesto serio, Cameron se acerco hasta el y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego baso su vista para hablarle a su hija _

_Cameron: Mi amor, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a tu cuarto un momento? Necesito hablar con tu padre _

_La niña se cruzo de brazos y salio a regañadientes del estudio, ella había llegado primero y necesitaba hablar con su padre también, seguramente el asunto de su madre no era tan importante como pedirle a su padre un hermanito, pero bueno, cuando sus padres querían estar solos entonces no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, iría a jugar con la computadora de su padre, quizás después pudiera volver a retomar el tema, y si su madre le ayudaba estaba segura que pronto convencería a su padre de traerle un hermanito, a fin de cuentas, el era un doctor, y los bebes se traen de los hospitales, y si el no quería tráele uno, le diría al tío Wilson y a la tía Lisa que le regalaran uno. _

_Mientras la niña salía del estudio pensando en todas las posibilidades para tener pronto un hermanito, sus padres estaban en silencio mirándose, como si esperaran a que uno de los dos tomara la decisión de ser el primero en hablar._

_House la observaba tratando de capturar cualquier indicio de culpabilidad en sus gestos, estaba seguro de que aquella descabellada idea de April, en realidad había sido inducida por su madre, en una ocasión la había visto pasearse por los cuneros del hospital, así que inmediatamente dedujo que ella quería un nuevo bebe, pero lo que no pensó fue que pusiera a su hija de su parte, ahora seguramente era el momento para hablar de ello. _

_Cameron por su parte miraba divertida a su pareja, se jactaba de que ella era la única que podía descifrar la mente de ese hombre, y esta no seria la excepción, por la manera en que la observaba, podía decir que estaba esperando a que ella hablara, bien, pues le daría gusto. _

_Cameron: Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que dijo tu hija _

_House: No estoy seguro de eso _

_Cameron: Quiero otro hijo, pero no usaría a April para convencerte _

_House: Usar a un niña inocente no es tu estilo – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acerba hasta el para poder besarla – quizás tu te pondrías uno de esos camisones que me vuelven loco y simplemente me seducirías _

_Cameron: Podría hacerlo – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de su abrazo – pero me gustaría que tu estuvieras de acuerdo con esto, a fin de cuentas, también seria tu hijo y esa decisión es de ambos_

_House: Me estos haciendo viejo para tratar a un bebe _

_Cameron: Eres un gran padre, claro que la maestra se queja de que a veces April es un poco sarcástica y en ves de trabajar en equipo con sus compañeros prefiere hacer las cosas sola antes que alguien las arruine. _

_House: Es una buena niña, será una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente_

_Cameron: Tú lo dijiste, los genes importan, y tú y yo somos una buena combinación, deberíamos volver a repetir la formula, quizás esta vez nos salga un niño _

_¿Por qué no? __Pensó en ese momento, la verdad era que no se podía quejar, hacia casi tres años que había decidido cambiar un poco su modo de vida y no se arrepentía de aquella decisión, tenia una mujer que lo amaba y una hija que era una preciosidad, y lo mas importante, ambas lo aceptaban y lo amaban por lo que era, así que ¿por que no?_

_House: ¿Por que no llámanos a Wilson y a Lisa y que se queden con la niña este fin se semana?_

_Cameron: Mmmm… ¿Tienes algún plan? – decía entre besos _

_House: Mas vale que desde hoy saques toda esa lencería que me encanta, por que de este fin de semana no pasa que te vuelva a dejar embarazada_

_Fin del Flash Back _

House: A grandes rasgos eso fue lo que paso

Stacy: Con tu segundo hijo consolidaste tu relación y tu nueva vida

House: Por decirlo de algún modo

Stacy: ¿Y como fue que llamaste a tu hijo como tú?

House: Cameron le puso el nombre, era su turno, yo decidí el nombre de mi hija y ella el de mi hijo

Stacy: Hoy vine con la clara intención de encontrar al mimo hombre que yo deje años atrás, pensé que el paso del tiempo no cambiaria tu forma de ser, y sin embargo me encontré con una realidad muy diferente

House: Evolución, de eso se trata todo, yo solo evolucione en mi forma de pensar… Es verdad que hay algunos cambios en mi vida, pero no han alterado en nada a la persona que soy en realidad, sigo siendo Gregory House

Stacy: encontraste una mujer que te ha tenido paciencia, y sobre todo que te acepta a ti a tus dediciones, ahí fue donde yo falle

House: A estas alturas no importa quien haya fallado ni en que cosas

Stacy: Tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – creo que es mejor que me valla

House: Tengo que ir a mi oficina, seguramente me estarán esperando para hacer el diferencial del caso

Stacy: Voy a pasar a despedirme de James, después paso por tu oficina

House se levanto y salio de la oficina, Cuddy que estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba, entro apenas el nefrólogo había abandonado la habitación. Stacy estaba con la mirada clavada en el piso tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído en las últimas horas.

Cuddy: ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro

Stacy: Lo estaré – decía mientras limpiaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla – es mejor que me valla, voy a despedirme de tu esposo

Cuddy abrazo fuertemente a Stacy y se despidió, la verdad era que ella no estaba muy convencida de dejarla ir, pero no podía interponerse en las decisiones de su amiga.

Stacy camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta toparse con la oficina de Wilson, toco suavemente la puerta y luego de recibir la confirmación entro en el despacho. Wilson inmediatamente noto el semblante de su amiga y se preocupo, pero luego ella dibujo una sonrisa que hizo que el oncólogo se tranquilizara un poco

Stacy: Me voy

Wilson: Lamento que te ayas tenido que enterar de todo esto de sorpresa

Stacy: Yo no. A pesar de todo, me agrada saber que él esta bien y ahora tiene lo que siempre le hizo falta

Wilson: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Stacy: No lo se, aun no tengo nada claro, lo que si es que no voy a volver aquí, tengo que mirar hacia adelante y seguir mi camino

Wilson se despidió de ella con un abrazo, y tras salir de su oficina decidió que era mejor no pasar por la oficina de House, así que tomo el elevador y bajo para salir del edificio.

Dio un ultimo vistazo desde el estacionamiento, no sabia muy la razón por la cual había estado sentada por mas de una hora en su auto, dispuesta a marcharse encendió la marcha cuando los vio salir, ahí estaba un cuadro que jamás en su vida pensó ver.

Gregory House salía del edificio y seguido de él venia la pequeña April quien no paraba de parlotear, detrás de ellos salía Aillón Cameron con su pequeño Greg dormido sobre su hombro.

Eso era lo que inconscientemente estaba esperando, confirmar que Gregory House era feliz. Encendió el auto y desapareció entre las calles.

FIN

--------------

Bueno, pues aquí de acabo esta historia, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de esta pequeña historia, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero la escuela se torno demasiado difícil. Espero que nos pronto nos volvamos a encontrar en otro FanFic.

Atte

Sonia .::MoOnMaStEr::.


End file.
